<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely people live by the sea by LABB, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402406">Lonely people live by the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB'>LABB</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Hot Toys, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photoset, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, photo story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прогулка по вечернему Клаксвуйку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely people live by the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069025">Одинокие люди живут у моря</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK">LisenaK</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021">WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="vertical"><p>    
  </p></div></div><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">еще фото</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"><div class="vertical">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="vertical">

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<div class="vertical">

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<div class="vertical">

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>

<div class="vertical">

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>

</div></dd>
</dl>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>